PAW Patrol: eVolved
by Silent Wolf 325
Summary: This is a sequel to "Ryders Big Surprise" It has been three years since the pup were reunited with their parents. But now they are older, smarter, and stronger, But the surprises aren't over yet. *Update: I changed the rating for future scenes (Just in case) There will be Blood, Gore, Guns, and Violence
1. Chapter 1

This is a sequel to "Ryders Big Surprise"

PAW Patrol 2.0

Chapter 1: 3 Years Later

It has been 3 years since the PAW Patrol was reunited their parents. All the pups are grown, more mature. Chase has really grown as a leader since his parents has left. He has led over 624 missions! Thats four missions a week! Not only has he grown as a leader, he has grown physically. He had more defintion to his body from many hours of working out and training with Ryder and his recently recruited brother Bullet. Bullet was just a pup when he joined the PAW Patrol, like his father Bullet has black fur. The training has really helped them for the better. It made them faster, smarter and a really deadly team. Marshall has grown more mature and is less clumsy than he was three years ago., but like most dalmatians Marshall has had problems with arthritis. Thanks to Katie who has now joined the PAW Patrol to help out Ryder has helped Marshall with medicine and therapy. Zuma as of lately has been helping out Captain Turbot on his boat. Helping where he is needed. Zuma has always liked the sea and the salty air in his face. Rubble has gotten stronger since his training with his brother Tumble. Rubble has been training on Jakes Mountain doing some mountain training moving rocks and boulders without his Pup Pack or his rig. Skye has gotten prettier and has become the crush of many local canines. She has been doing some training with her mother Ariel. She has become a really great pilot in the past three years she as appeared in many Adventure Bay Air Shows with her mother and father Jett performing amazing and dangerous wing walking stunts that would make anybody nervous. Rocky has become the teams mechanic and like his good old day he would always go by the 3Rs Reduce, Reuse, Recycle. Ryder the teams leader has grown into a fine young man now at the age of 18 he and Katie has kept the PAW Patrol team together. Today Ryder had a surprise for his pups.

End of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ryders voice could be heard through the teams Dog Tags.

"PAW Patrol to the Lookout!"  
>"Ryder needs us! Lets Go!<p>

All the dogs rushed to the Lookout wondering what could be happening today. Burglary, Break In, Missing Child? When the whole team got to the Lookout they ascended the stairs to the top of the Lookout remebering when the elevator went out about 2 months ago. Upon reaching the top of the stairs they all put on their gear. Their uniforms were pretty worn out. Patches started to come off. Pup Packs were getting smaller. When they finished they met with Ryder and Katie in the briefing room. Ryder was happy to see his "Pups". He trained with them, feed them, and watched them grow for the past 4 years. To him they were still his "pups" no matter how big they got. "Pups. We dont have an emergency, but I do have a couple of surprises for you." All the dogs ears perked up when he said the word surprise. "What kind of surprise Ryder sir?" said Bullet taking after his brother. Ryder walked over to an enormous pair of closed doors. "This is your surprise!" He swung the doors open and all the pups were excited at what they saw. "Pups, These are your new uniforms." The new uniforms were all black, but they were trimmed with their respected colors. Chase put on his uniform. The blue really stood out of the uniform. It reminded him of his "Super Spy Chase" uniform except of it being a neon green it was now a metallic blue color. All the other dogs uniforms were the same way but with their respected colors. Bullets old uniform was an old hand-me-down from Chase when he joined the PAW Patrol. Bullet was amazed at his new uniform. It was black with a gold trim and his badge was gold with two black stars in the middle. "And one more thing Pups." All the pups turned around to see Ryder walking towards his firemans pole. "Meet me at the bottom of the slide." All the pups went down the slide one after another. At the bottom of the slide was seven black vehicles. "Pups, we upgraded your vehicles, and we even added something extra to each of your vehicles." The team all marveled at the sight of their new vehicles. Just like their uniforms the vehicles were black and outlined with their respected colors. Skye walks over to her vehicle, but it wasnt her normal helicopter, but a black jet. Rockys rig was now a wrecker truck instead of a recycling truck, but still had a compartment for all his recycled items he has collected. Chase jumped up into his new truck and looked on the dash hey saw a button that said "Spike strips" "Thats awesome!" said Chase looking at all his new upgrades. Bullets truck had a button that said "EMP" it would emit a powerful eletronic pulse that would emobolize any vehicle. Rubble had a button that would turn his bulldozer into a steamroller. Zumas hovercraft was now an amphibious vehicle, it could drive on land and sea. With addition to his bouy he had a net just like in Chases Pup Pack. Marshalls firetuck now had a much taller ladder and additional four hoses in the shape of a turret just incase a fire got more out of control.

"Welcome to the new "PAW Patrol: Adventure Bay Division" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After seeing that the team enjoyed their new upgrades, Ryder walked over to his garage and presses a button on his Pup Pad. The garage door opens to reveal not Ryders typical ATV but a black motorcycle. On the sides of the fuel tank was the PAW Patrol Paw Logo. He decided to rev it up and show the pups. He brings his motorcycle around to wher the pups were showing everyone their new upgrades to their vehicles. "Wow Ryder! Thats a nice ride!" said Rubble as all the pups walked over to the new vehicle. "Pups I call it "The Midnight Ryder." "It has all the same abilities as my ATV except its much faster." It was just beginning to turn to dusk and the whole team began to get very sleepy. "Okay pups, lets get ready for bed. We have to be ready for any emergencies that could happen tomorrow.

The next morning was a normal day for the Paw Patrol team. Rocky was working on his wrecker adding more recyclables from around the Lookout. "We could use parts of the old vehicles to make the new ones even better." said the eco pup as he went to work on the vehicles. "Hey Ryder, could I get some help?" The young leader looked over the railing surrounding the Lookout. "Sure Rocky, Im on my way down." said the young leader sliding down his firemans pole.

Chase, Bullet, and Zuma were training around the track surrounding the decaying soccer field. The goal didnt even have a net. They were doing some endurance training, running through the decaying soccer field that was now a dangerous obstacle course. The bleachers were missing seats and falling apart half of the bleachers werent even horizontal they were just sticking out of the ground all covered with rust and graffiti. They ran through the bleachers careful not to get cut by the rusty metal. They finish the bleachers and continue to run around the track jumping over the hurdles that they have set up earlier. It has been nothing but training for the past year and a half. Around that time some very unruly people came through the town and just started causing trouble. The pups were not prepared for this. They had no training for this kind of emergency. Luckily the people left town, but the town was still out of control. Gangs started. They robbed stores, shot at people, and evetually each other. Now they were prepared for anything.

Then they hear that "beep" they are all fimliar with.

"PAW Patrol to the Lookout"

"Katies Calling! Lets Go!" Katie has been the teams dispatcher as it were since she has joined the PAW Patrol, but Ryder was still the leader.

The team race to the elevator and put on their new uniforms. They reach the top of the elevator and all jump out ready to go.  
>"Paw Patrol ready for action Ryder sir!" barked Chase as his brother joined him by his side. "Paw Patrol we have an emegency." said their leader "We just got a call from Mayor Goodway."<br>"Is she okay?" said Bullet with a serious look on his face. "She's fine for now, but we have to get to City Hall in a hurry, It appears that those gangs are back and they are starting to shoot up the place." "Pups I suggest that you put on your riot gear."

"Paw Patrol is on a roll!" said the young leader while sliding down the firemans pole.

The pups, and Ryder rush towards City Hall with blinding speed. On the way there Ryder gets a call from Katie.

*Starts call K: Ryder be careful. I have gotten report that theyre too many of them. They are armed and dangerous.  
>R: Dont worry Katie we are almost there.<br>*Ends call

Ryder then calls the other pups in his convoy and lets them in on the current situation. "Okay pups, we have to park near City Hall and carefully make our way over there." "There will be too much firepower, we dont want anyone getting hit in this fire fight." Then Ryder tells the pups their duties.

"Skye you try to locate the criminals from the air and notify us of there locations."  
>"Chase we'll need you and Bullet on the ground surrounding the building.<br>"Marshall we'll need your Med Kit incase anyone has gotten hurt.  
>"Everyone else stand by."<p>

"PAW Patrol Lets Go!"  
>"Yes Sir!"<p>

End of Chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 4

PAW Patrol eVolved

Chapter 4

Chase and Bullet carefully entered the building and began to walk stealthly down the central corridor. Bullet peeked his head around the corner and saw no one. He turned to his older brother giving him a nod saying the coast was clear. They continued down the corridor when they noticed some movement, it was a grunt one of the lower members of the gang. As Chase and Bullet quietly approached the grunt something caught the grunts eye he turns and out of nowhere a Golden Retriever wearing desert camo fatiques tackles him causing him to fly out of a nearby window. "Whats up guys? Heard you needed some help." "Ghost! Its so good to see you. Where is Sierra?" said Chase walking towards his old friend. Ghost looked around "Shes around here somewhere. She's probably walking the perimeter." "Now come on! lets go safe Mayor Goodway." said Ghost as the three dogs ran down the long corridor.

*Back Outside

Ryder was outside of City Hall helping Marshall with the injured people when a black Jeep pulls up. A young man wearing desert camo fatigues comes out along with a golden retriever wearing the same thing. "Whats up Ryder?" said the young man. "Carlos! Welcome. You brought Sierra too! Im glad you came, we have a hostage situation inside a couple of thugs has our Mayor and others had captive." said Ryder explaining the situation. "Not a problem bro. Hey Sierra, Go find Ghost. Im sure they would need your help." "Yes Sir!" said the young dog as she ran off to find her brother. Carlos walked to the back of his Jeep and opened the trunk. He then proceeded to bring out a huge black case. He opened the case to reveal a .338 Lapua sniper rifle. He turned to Ryder as he put the clip into the magazine. "Lets go!"

End of Chapter 4 


	5. Chapter 5

PAW Patrol eVolved

Chapter 5

Chase, Bullet, and Ghost has just arrived into the upper recesses of City Hall. They looked around to notice that there wasnt one gang member in sight. Ghost went behind a nearby corner and and tapped the earpiece on his head. "Carlos, Do you see anyone in the vicinity? "The mayors office is the last room at the end of the corridor. Give me a second." After a brief pause the voice continued "There are 5 hostiles and 5 civilians in the mayors office. Also to let you know Sierra is on her way." "Carlos Out" Ghost turned off his headset as they continued down the corridor. As they were just a few feet away from the door a gang member steps outside the room to look for the bathroom. After he closes the door he hears something to his left. As he turns he gets knocked down by a yellow flash. "What took you so long Sis?" said Ghost as he reunited with his sister. "Sorry I had to take the stairs." said the young retriever after she bound and gagged the gang member. "Okay Guys, You ready?" said Ghost as he looked around at his commrades. They all nodded in agreement as Ghost got in position with the door breacher. He places the small frisbee sized disc on the door and set the L.E.D screen to 3 seconds and stepped behind cover. BOOM! The door blasts open as Chase barks *Bark* "Flashbang" as his pup pack shoots out a small canister the caused a small explosion of and a flash of light disorienting the gang members inside. The young dogs run inside and tackle all the gang members. The one Ghost tackled caused the gang member to fly outside a nearby window to the street down below. Sierra tackled one and the gang member hit the nearby wall knocking all the wind out of him. The room was secured all the gang member were neutralized. "Ryder, The building is secured sir." said Chase into his communicator. Everyone met in the mayors office to check on the hostages and the mayor herself. Skye and Marshall walk into the room to help out with any injuries. As Chase and Bullet were laughing and carrying on in the corner of the room Skye sees something out of the corner of her eye. One of the gang members was conscious again. Struggling the man couldnt even move as he reached for a nearby gun as he aimed it at Chase. "Chase, Lookout! said Skye running towards Chase and pushes him out of the way as the gun goes off. "Skye!" screamed Chase as his concern turned to anger as he turned to look for the shooter but he was gone along with another gang member. "Which way did he go! Ill kill him!" said Chase as Bullet was trying to calm him down. "Bro, Calm down! Tend to Skye. Me and Ghost will find him." "Lets go Ghost!" said Bullet as they ran down the hallway to search for the shooter. Chase then returned his attention back to Skye. "How is she Marshall?" said Chase with concern in his eyes. "She'll be fine. She was hit in the shoulder. Fortunately I stopped the bleeding." "How are you?" said Chase as Marshall and Ryder went to get the stretcher from Marshalls Ambulance. "Its not as bad as it seems. It burned like hell, but thats was it. Its nothing I cant handle." Chase looked around. The lump in his throat made it hard for him to speak. As he started to speak he said "Skye, I-" Chase was then inturrupted by Bullet and Ghost walking through the door. "Did you find him?" said Chase as he ran over to them. They replied with a silent shake of their heads. As we got outside he and his accomplise and sped away. Chase then vowed that he would find that man. "I will find you."

End of Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long to post. Ive been very occupied lately. Ive lost my job and my dog on the same day. This has been the first day in awhile since i havent been busying looking for jobs.  
>Thank you all for your patience ~SilentWolf325 <p>


End file.
